Frae'tana
info here wip Biography Born of enigmatic origins and seemingly given up at birth, her earliest memories are of the bloody fingers of an ace mastermind rogue and her adoptive father, Trick. Her adoptive father never believed in traditional names; however, bestowed her the codename Weaver in lieu to the child's deceptive charm. His obsession over her existence was evident. Weaver survived Trick's psychopathic systems which groomed the girl into a merciless assassin and espionage artist; by Weaver's eighth winter, she was a lethal force next to her clever and malicious father. Weaver grew close to a gentle human boy Trick kidnapped into his carnival troupe of followers, Caspian. In the children's innocent relationship, Caspian ignited a frozen wick within her soul, a light that revealed her own monstrosity and that of her evil adoptive father's. She dared defy the ace mastermind. In the end she received the freedom she desired, and it costed the life of her dear Caspian, a spirit too pure for the sadistic world she had only known. Trick had grown deranged with his daughter's continued disobedience, and did not foresee his own daughter's master scheming, allowing the mercenaries called Widowmakers to ambush the travelling carnival—eradicating its dark hub function. Weaver suspected she would never find her father's body among the freed slaves and massacre of criminals; as much as she wished to relish in beheading his body, she knew her sly father was far from the cold grasp of death. Promptly thereafter, the fiend child charmed and proved herself to the Widowmakers and joined her saviours, a small band of mercenaries ruled by free, wild, adventurous, and relatively good principles. Her codename was scorched with his laugh, and from those ashes the large bordo-fleshed tiefling Ifirit wrote her a name. Frae'tana. And did the girl cherish that name. It branded her icy mind. In broken Underdark tongue the name meant Shadow Charmer, which Ifirit believed appropriate for how she moved with the silence of shadows, shadows whom he would at times hear her whisper and giggle too, as if truly conversing. Widowmakers tossed many grand adventures under their belt alongside Frae'tana as she aged; the grizzled and worldly males teaching her much. She quickly became an irreplaceable member; strongly bonding with Dirge in particular, an outlandish and handsome human within the band who was as a talented comrade, close friend, and kind academic educator for her. Her mind already beyond her years, once Frae'tana's body reached maturity did she make her enamored feelings for Widowmakers valiant leader clear, who did everything possible to overlook her as a potential lover. Ifirit and Frae'tana were by then inseparable as comrades and companions, but it would take the tieflings years of tension, fighting, trial and error, moral dilemmas, emotional turmoil, and hope before finally becoming a mated pair. They eventually marry, and while remaining adventurers go on temporary hiatuses to safely grow their family. Forgotten Ones Campaign wip Acting to save the life of her firstborn, she placed her life in peril. She survived the event; however, damaged her body beyond repair. Her incomplete recovery leads to her abandoning her active acrobatic rogue lifestyle, and take up sorcery. Terrorax Campaign wip -has only one son -In her grim murder, Frae'tana's broken body is repaired with the power of a scheming deity, who in return for his unasked favour, painfully imbues and brands the lavender tiefling with shadow sorcery. Personality Very strong willed, silver-tongued, and clever, Frae'tana early in life was brutal and a heartless killer. Raised by a mastermind psychopath, she was never allowed to be a child, and was instead carved into a weapon physically and mentally since infancy. It is noted that she was and is inherently never cruel and spiteful toward innocent folk. Her eyes were trained to dissect the world and its people as hollow pieces to be manipulated, and could coolly read an entire room, and assess the best routes to ferret herself into every head, or act as a personalized reaper to each and every individual. It wasn't until her brief time with Caspian as children, being freed and abandoning her previous lifestyle, and joining the Widowmakers did her icy bitterness and disassociation from the world crack. Growing into freedom and adulthood, Frae'tana's strong will, silver-tongue, and cleverness only blossomed. Despite possessing a natural air of sultry and charm, deceptively so, Frae'tana generally prefers to remain open to the people she has an affection for. She loved her freedom as much as the wind enjoyed playing through a field of long grass. She possesses an unwavering loyalty to those who have earned her trust, and a deep hatred towards those who have broken it or needlessly abuse others; molding her own unique chaotic altruistic views into her life and missions. She is very cunning and brilliant at masking her emotions and playing different roles, and has a high-strung/hotheaded temper when provoked.Category:Main Characters Category:Widowmakers Category:Characters